La Causa Del Caos
by Lux Lunar
Summary: OneShot  GaaIno. -Ella me había engañado. ¿Qué me había dado? ¡¿Qué le había hecho a mi cuerpo!-. El pelirrojo se desvaneció en el suelo. Ella lo observó caer.


**Disclamer:** _Todos los personajes sólo le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia va de mi parte._

* * *

**L**a **C**ausa **D**e **M**i **C**aos.

* * *

.

La puerta se estampó contra la pared, violentamente.

El pelirrojo salió de la habitación, despavorido. Sus ojos se veían desorbitados, horririzados.

Cruzó el pasillo, con la vista nublada. El corazón le golpeó el pecho, palpitándole descontroladamente. Quería cerrar los ojos, pero no iba a permitirse ser débil y dejarse caer en ese gancho. No podía caminar, se sostenía de las paredes por el angosto pasillo del corredor. Sudaba frío. Empezó a hiperventilar. No podía controlar esa sensación desconocida que se apoderó de su cuerpo. Jadeó sintiendo la falta del aire. Sólo quería alejarse de allí.

Ella lo había engañado. ¿Qué le había dado? ¡¿Qué le había hecho a su cuerpo?

No pudo más, su cuerpo o más bien su mente lo traicionó. Se desplomó en el suelo.

El sonido que su respiración entrecortada se hizo resonar por todo el largo pasillo, por todas las habitaciones. La puerta de enseguida se abrió casi con la misma violencia que la primera. Una rubia ceniza salió de prisa, conmocionada, preocupada. La escena que se encontró, la perturbó.

̶̶ ¡Gaara! ̶̶ .gritó sobresaltada.

Corrió a socorrerlo. Trató de levantarlo, pero el reaccionó mezquino y la rechazó. La kunoichi se asustó más. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su hermano? No entendió, no comprendió a qué se debía ese estado. Levantó la vista en busca de pistas y se cruzó con unos ojos celestes que la miraban perpleja. Entonces lo comprendió.

̶̶ ¡Tú! ̶̶ . Le apuntó con el indice de la mano, acusadoramente . ̶̶ ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Gaara?

Una delgada rubia miraba la escena tranquilamente, recargada en el filo de la puerta de donde había salido la víctima. Se había cruzado de brazos para observar la reacción del pelirrojo, incrédula, impávida. No estaba segura de que estaba ocurriendo, pero prefirió analizar antes de hablar.

La ojiverde observó de nuevo a su hermano menor, notó que éste rodaba los ojos de un lado a otro, y notó que regresaba los ojos hacia la rubia mentalista con cierto temor, no queriéndose cruzarse con los de ella. No se imaginada lo que ella le pudo haber hecho para que haya dejado así.

Ésta volvió a dirigirse a la florísta, aturdida.

̶̶ ¿Qué le fue lo que le diste? ¡Maldita sea!

La acusación de la rubia ceniza le empezó a molestar.

̶̶ ¿Todos los Sabaku No, son así de dramáticos? ̶̶ . Sonó despectiva.

̶̶ ¡Deja de hacerte la inconsciente, Ino! ¡Respóndeme! ̶̶ . Gruño severamente la de las cuatro coletas.

La ojiazul rodó los ojos, desinteresada.

Repentinamente apareció el Sabaku No intermedio, con el mismo furor, impresionado al ver el estado de su hermano menor.

̶̶ ¡Gaara! ̶̶ . Se acercó de prisa al ojiverde, quien no lo rechazó. Miró su semblante perdido, no entendío de que se trataba . ̶̶ ¡Temari! ¿Quién le hizo ésto a Gaara?

̶̶ ¡Fue ella! ̶̶ . Y volvió a apuntarle con el dedo.

Ino frunció la nariz, con desagrado. Ya empezó a detestar que la vieran como la mala.

̶̶ ¡Yo no hice nada! Se supone que lo estoy ayudando ̶̶ . Se defendió ligeramente ofendida.

Los Sabaku No la miraron desconfiados.

El pelirrojo empezó a ganar control de su cuerpo, hizo un intento de ponerse de pie. El castaño a su lado lo sostuvo, mirando su semblante estropeado. Su respiración empezó a marcar el paso, rítmicamente. Su rostro ganó un poco de color. Sus ojos tomaron rumbo y se centraron, girandose en dirección de la hermosa ojiazul: La causa de su caos.

No pudo decir nada mientras le clavaba a la vista a la mentalista, ella que se veía tan escéptica.

El de la insigna en la sien, soltó del agarre de su hermano mayor. Se sintió desorientado, confundido.

Volvió a ver a la rubia, quien le sostenía la vista también con curiosidad. La miraba y le volvía esa sensación desconocida. Apartó la vista, ofuscado por el efecto que causaba su simple prescencia frente a él. No quiso regresar a su habitación, no con ella allí. Caminó tambaleándose directo a una de las habitaciones continuas y se encerró bajo llave.

Hubo un silencio desértico.

Después de segundos de contrariedad, la mayor de los presentes reaccionó, se volvió contra la rubia que no se había movido de su sitio. Caminó apresuradamente hacia ella, indiganada. La de los cabellos dorados le hizo mala cara pero no se inmutó ante la kunoichi del abanico.

̶̶ Vas a decirme lo que sucedió allí dentro, ahora ̶̶ . Su tono de voz fue intimidante.

̶̶ ¿Quieres que te diga algo que ni siquiera yo sé? ̶̶ . La rubia no se dejó intimidar.

̶̶ ¡No mientas!

El castaño sintió que las cosas se subian de tono. Él sabía que ambas rubias no se caían nada bien, desde el principio nunca se soportaron. Había cierta rivalidad entre las kunoichis, que no entendía muy bien. Conocía a su hermana, sabía como se ponía cuando alguien pretendía ocultarle algo.

̶̶ ¡Temari! ̶̶ . Le reprendió.

̶̶ ¡No te metas Kankuro!

̶̶ ¡Cálmate Temari! No puedes comportarte así, no estás tratando con una enemiga. ¿Olvidas que Ino es una enviada de Konoha y que vino hasta aquí para ayudarnos?

̶̶ Eso pensé también. Pero, ¿Cómo puedes explicar lo que le acaba de ocurrir a Gaara? ¡Ella trató de matarlo!

Ino abrió los ojos como platos. Se puso roja como tomate.

̶̶ ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, que soy una asesina? ̶̶ . La fulminó con la mirada.

̶̶ ¡Un intento de asesina! ¡Pero eres tan tonta! ¡Por que no te percataste que no estás metiendote con cualquier persona! ¡Se trata de Gaara, el Kazekage de la Aldea de la Arena!

̶̶ ¡Tú eres la tonta! ¡¿Cómo puedes tratarme así, yo que sólo intento ayudar?

Ambas rubias gruñeron. Se querían asesinar con los ojos.

El shinobi de la Arena miró la guerra mortal de miradas. De repente ya no quiso estra allí. Pero no podía dejarlas sólas, iban a enfrentarse si no les ponía un alto. Además, él también estaba intrigado por el comportamiento de su hermano, nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Era algo que la rubia iba a decirles en ese mismo momento.

̶̶̶̶̶̶ ¡Basta! ̶̶ . Estalló él.

Las kunoichis bajaron la guardia a la órden de Kankuro. Pero se tenían en la mira aún.

̶̶ Vamos a arreglar ésto de una forma civilizada. Se trata de Gaara.

Las mujeres se fulminaron con la mirada en segundos y en un ademán de orgullo, se dieron la espalda. El castaño suspiró al verlas, pero le calmó que pudiera haber tranquilizado el ambiente. Se dirigió a la huésped.

̶̶ Ino, ¿Qué sucedió en la habitación?

̶̶ Nada. Fue sólo el procedimiento de rutina, ya sábes ̶̶ . No explicó más.

La ceniza no se quedó conforme.

̶̶ Yo no sé en qué consiste ese procedimiento, explícamelo.

̶̶ ¡Ay! ̶̶ . Suspiró fastidiada . ̶̶ Pues es algo básico, estuve estudiando sus síntomas ayer cuando llegué a Suna. Conforme a las pruebas que me entregó el médico de su hospital, confirmé que el virus que había atacado al... Kazekage, se había introducido a su corazón, así que tuve que inyectarle anestecia general en parte de su cuerpo, por que el extraer un virus del corazón puede ser muy doloroso, por eso procuré cubrir gran parte de su pecho con la anestecia, pero entonces...

Las miradas estaban incrustadas en la mentalista; estaban en suspenso.

̶̶ ... él empezó a temblar.

̶̶ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de anestecia le pusiste? ̶̶ . Cuestionó perpleja la de las cuatro coletas.

̶̶ ¡General! Pero la anestecia no tiene la culpa en este embrollo, lo que pasó es que él se... asustó, mucho.

̶̶ ¡¿Qué? ̶̶ . Preguntaron al usonido los Sabaku No.

̶̶ Sí, primero pensé que estaba jugando, pero después recapacité en quien era, creo que él no tiene ese sentido del humor... fue muy extraño.

̶̶ ¿Qué pasó después? ̶̶ . Apresuró el castaño.

̶̶ Tenía escalofríos, empezó a sudar, su respiración se dificultó.

̶̶ ¡No lo entiendo! ̶̶ . La ceniza se dijo para ella misma, ya sin culpar a la mentalista.

̶̶ Yo tampoco lo entendí al principio, pensé en alguna alergia, pero me resultó un poco absurdo ¡Se supone que es Gaara, el Kazekage que todo lo puede y todo lo soporta! ̶̶ . Su tono de voz sonó irónico.

La kunoichi del abanico la miró mordazmente. ¿Se estaba burlando de su hermano?

̶̶ Como sea, iba a conseguir un contrarestante de la anestecia, pero él me lo impidió.

̶̶ ¿Qué? ̶̶ . Kankuro entendía menos.

̶̶ Me tomó del brazo, no quería que me fuera. Él tenía miedo, lo noté en su mirada. No supe que hacer al principio, pero traté de recordar cómo hacía normalemente en una situación así, cuando trato con un paciente asustado, así que traté de tranquilizarlo con palabras.

̶̶ ¿Qué palabras? ̶̶ . Cuestionó suspicaz la ceniza.

̶̶ ¡Ya debes de imaginartelo! Le dije que todo iba a estar bien, que no se preocupara que podía confiar en mí, lo abracé y...

̶̶ ¡¿Lo abrazaste? ̶̶ . Preguntó interrumpiendo la del abanico, asombrada con ese hecho.

̶̶ Sí, lo abracé. Y no le molestó ̶̶ . Se defendió la de la larga coleta rubia.

Kankuro escuchaba, ya no tan preocupado, más bien sorprendido por cada cosa que la Yamakana decía. Pero aún no terminaba de explicar lo más importante.

̶̶ Entonces, ¿Por qué terminó así de perturbado? ̶̶ . Cuestionó el shinobi.

La rubia se mordió el labio. Miró al castaño y no le respondió inmediatamente. De repente se sintió incomoda, atrapada.

̶̶ Pues, ya sabes, yo estaba tratando de que se sintiera mejor y ...

Los de Suna volvieron a clavarle la vista, con la incógnita dibujada en sus caras. La ojiazul se sintió indispuesta para ocultar un hecho, que no veía mal. No podía esconderse de ese ojos que la seguían. Así que lo admitió sin otra salida.

̶̶ Entonces... Lo besé.

La Yamanaka lo confesó con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Los dos Sabaku No que quedaron como estatuas. Sus bocas se habían entreabierto, inérticamente. Estaban pasmados. Tardaron en reaccionar, la mayor lo hizo primero.

̶̶ ¡¿Que hiciste qué? ̶̶ . Aulló entre furiosa e indignada la rubia del desiérto.

̶̶ ¡Sí, lo besé! Uní nuestros labios e introduje mi lengua en su boca ̶̶ . Confesó la médico con lujo de detalle, sonriendo más para fastidiar a la ceniza, que le empezaba a molestar con su actitud.

Los ojos de la de las cuatro coletas se llenaron de cólera.

̶̶ ¡Tú! ̶̶ . no daba crédito, aulló irritada ̶. ̶̶ ¡Abusaste de mi hermano! ! !

̶̶ ¡No seas ridícula! Sólo fue un beso. Además, creo que le gustó eh, no hubo ninguna resistencia de su parte ̶̶ . Lo dijo con cierta picardía en sus palabras.

̶̶ ¡Pero eres una descarada! ¡Te mandaron a curar al enfermo y tú lo único que haces es aprovecharte de él mientras convalece!

̶̶ ¡Cálmate o vas a explotar, pelos de escoba! ̶̶ . Se bufó de la Sabaku No, le divertía ver como se cabreaba la ceniza poco a poco.

̶̶ ¡Te haré explotar a tí, corrompedora de indefensos! ̶̶ . La kunoichi ardía de indignación.

̶̶ ¡Sí lo que digas! Y si quieres saber algo más, creo que a mí también me gustó ese beso y no dudaría mucho en repetirlo de nuevo ̶̶ . Anunció en tono bribón.

̶̶ ¡Tú no tocarás más a mi hermano!

̶̶ ¿Quieres ver que sí? Recuerda que soy su médico ̶̶ . Le retó la ojiazul.

̶̶ ¡No tienes profesionalismo, ni ética laboral! ¡Estas loca! ¡Kankuro, dile algo! ̶̶ . Giró a su hermano, en busca de apoyo.

Pero el intermedio de los Sabaku No, no pretendía ayudar a su hermana. Estaba aún tieso por la confesión de la rubia. No podía imaginarse ni sólo un poco a su hermano menor en esas circustancias. Realmente, estaba sorprendido. ¿Le había causado a Gaara un orgas...? Apretó los labios, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa inoportuna.

̶̶ Temari, dejala ya. Ino acaba de decirnos que hizo eso para ayudar a Gaara y tú la culpas. Eso es ser malagradecida. Como embajadora de Konoha, deberías de ser más prudente.

La ceniza miró a su hermano, asombrada.

La rubia de la larga coleta levantó una ceja, alguien le había aprobado su acto de salvación improvisado. Le agradó el castaño. Le sonrió antes de empezar a caminar, por que ya no soportaba estar en ese lugar con cierta kunoichi. Se sintió indiferente allí.

̶̶ Yo me voy a mi habitación. Cuando el Kazekage decida que ya lo superó, llámenme, por que la intervención a de corazón quedó a medias.

Sin más explicación, desapareció del pasillo.

Los hermanos se quedaron solos. Kankuro no pudo evitarlo, soltó una risita. La ceniza le clavó los ojos.

̶̶ ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ̶̶ . Seguía molesta.

̶̶ No lo entiendes aún Temari.

̶̶ ¿De qué hablas? ̶̶ . Cuestionó confundida.

̶̶ De Gaara. Todo tiene sentido ̶̶ . Volvió a reir.

̶̶ No te entiendo.

̶̶ Sólo piensa, hasta la fecha de hoy, ¿Cuándo Gaara había besado antes a una chica?

̶̶ ¿Qué? ̶̶ . La kunoichi abrió los ojos.

̶̶ Fue su primer beso, recapacítalo.

̶̶ No, no puede ser.

̶̶ Ahora entiendo su estado transtornado.

̶̶ ¡Pero! ¿Por qué esa reacción de él?

̶̶ Temari ̶̶ . Le miró con cierta compasión fraternal, le puso una mano sobre el hombro . ̶̶ Tú eres una chica, no podrías comprenderlo, pero yo sé que le sucedió a Gaara y tranquila, no fue nada desagradable.

Volvió a reir y se alejó, dejando sola a una kunoichi más perpleja que nada.

_''Esa Ino es una cajita de sorpresas, no cabe duda_'', pensó divertido mientras se marchaba.

Después de unos segundos, la única rubia en el pasillo reaccinó. El rompecabezas se armó. Empezó a entender lo que le dijo su hermano y de todas maneras no le agradó la idea. Ese método fue atrevido. Más aún con esa rubia elocuente. ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir confiar en ella? Entonces dio con la persona que tuvo la verdadera culpa de todo ese escándalo. Shikamaru le había enviado a la rubia para que se encargara de la situación médica del Kazekage. Pero ¿Por qué ella? Definitivamente estaba molesta con el Nara, pero no se comparaba con lo irritada que estaba con la Yamanaka.

Se imaginó la escena entre Gaara e Ino, y frunció la cara en total desaprobación.

̶̶ ¿Mi hermano y esa? ¡Nunca!

Aclaró.

* * *

**F**in

* * *

.

Mi primer GaaIno. Gracias por Leer.

- Lux Lunar


End file.
